creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
The Truth This is one of my first stories, which while does not necessarily give me a free pass, it leads me to question if that is the sole reason for deletion. I do not see how this story goes against any of the guidelines. I have read the quality standards over and over again, and I have read the story over and over again. While it is inspired by other stories such as funnymouth, it is not a ripoff in any way. It uses only one minor aspect from funnymouth, which is the happy reoccurring dream turning sour, but that's not the meat of the story. I am not angry in any way (sorry if I come across that way), but I am just... confused. I also counted the number of cliches. One. Only one. If there is not a large number of cliches, no elements of critical importance stolen, and it is not against the quality standards, can you please un-delete it? Cheers, GREATEST1Official (talk) 14:56, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Story here: http://pastebin.com/s2z63KcX :I'm sorry, but the writing is just off. It's dry/robotic and awkward, and the story is underdeveloped. There are also little issues here and there with tense and punctuation, but nothing major. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:32, October 5, 2016 (UTC) : :Thanks for the advice! :GREATEST1Official (talk) 14:56, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The Evacuation After having my pasta deleted, I reposted it in the Writer's Workshop where I learned what were the problems with my story. I think I raised it to the quality standards. Here's the last revision of my story: http://pastebin.com/Pu3QFr8t Graiovski Tek (talk) 09:23, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately I think you're rushing this a bit as you're still overlooking a lot of issues. A lot of the issues I mentioned are still present in the story. What I pointed out was not a comprehensive list of everything that was incorrect and this revision still has a lot of issues. I'm going to have to turn this appeal down due to the number of spelling, capitalization, wording, punctuation, and story issues still present. :Spelling: "I can't belive (believe) what's happening in this block!", "His name is Bruce and he tries to make live (life) horrible for everyone", "Then he opens the door to the entrance and I hear a deafening shreak (shriek)", etc. There are more instances of this throughout the story. :Punctuation: "I'll wait before the cops come here and find you pointing a gun at me(period missing)", ""Do you think I'm gonna show you my back while you have a gun pointed at me.(should be a question mark)", "I told you to leave when your parents died. Why didn't you listen? My patience reaches an end - always.".(extra period not needed)", etc. :Wording: "I don't suffer from double personality or anything." do you mean multiple personality or dissociative personality disorder? Double negatives. "His eyes were full of fear, but that didn't make me think he didn't do it." Avoid using two negatives (not, no, never, etc.) in a sentence as it isn't correct. :Capitalization: "Give (Give) me to the cops?"" :The awkward wording is back in full: "Fastly (quickly is a word, but fastly isn't.), I raise the bat and lower (awkward wording) over his body and hit him in his head and then on his right hand and then I grab his pistol.", "Does he... think I am the killer? How dares he?", "Then I fastly hide under my bed and try to not make a sound." :Story issues: You change tenses a lot throughout the story from past tense ("He turned to leave, but I felt the need to do something, so I grabbed his shoulder and he pointed the pistol at me with trembling hands.") to present tense ("Joseph smiles and fills me with fear. He turns again, but I just can't let him kill anymore.") and back. You need to be uniform when telling a story as there are no shifts in time. Also since you're shifting tenses, it feels odd that at times you write the story as if it's happening in real-time like this: "I don't have a gun. What the... I must get one as fast as I can. I must move out of the block and get my gun." Additionally the first sentence implies he doesn't have a gun, then the third sentence contradicts this by saying he does. :Story issues cont.: The lack of description is still present in the story. Events like this feel boring without much emotion or description added to the scenario. "Suddenly, he pulls the trigger and the bullet flies through her neck. Gina doesn't shoot as she falls on the floor, dead. Clara, in the doorway, almost starts crying". Lines like: "Joseph feels an anger he cannot comprehend." also weaken the story as the protagonist doesn't know what Joseph is feeling as he is writing this from his perspective. :Story issues end: The appearance of the old man at the end really feels added in to the story. "He crawls near me with his mouth agape and looks me in the eyes. I hear a voice in my head, one that I remember, grumbling in a wicked way: "I told you to leave when your parents died. Why didn't you listen? My patience reaches an end - always."." There really isn't anything to connect him to the other people losing their minds and killing each other so it comes off as unnecessary. Additionally, when in the story did this encounter with the man happen when his parents died? It comes out of no where and feels tacked on. I'm sorry, but there are a lot of issues here and a majority of them are with the story itself. Just correcting the mechanical issues isn't a viable way to get your story approved. You need to actually re-write and revise your story, get feedback and repeat the process. I', turning down the appeal based off of the issues above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:06, August 6, 2016 (UTC) His Insanity I've worked with EmpyrealInvective to address his issues with the story, and I feel it's up to quality standards. Here's the link. CappkaTalk 12:19, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :See your talk page. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:53, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Demonic Whispers I posted a story earlier just moments ago called Demonic whispers, which was deleted moments later after posting. I believe it does live up to the standards as not did I go over it 3 times, 1 once on open office, 2 on deviantart, and a third time before posting here for any grammar errors. Here's the link to the posted artical and deviantart -> link The other 2 parts to the story can be read there as well. Shikiira (talk) 18:12, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not the one that deleted your story, but after reading only about a fourth of it I encountered several issues with tense/grammar/punctuation/format/etc. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:58, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Generalized Anxiety Disorder I worked very hard on this. I think it's good. Why was it deleted? :I'm sure you did, and I'm sure you do. The problem is there were multiple mistakes in the first few sentences. It was deleted for not meeting the quality standards as the deletion message mentions. If you can't be bothered to read over those links or to read over the rules at the top of this page, why should I bother explaining anything? This is at the top of this page: :"Please note that this is not a place to ask why your story was deleted; it's for contesting deletions. If you'd like feedback on your story and/or specific reasons as to why it was deleted, you can try posting it on the writing help forum. Admins are not obligated to give a reason for overturning an appeal." :You have capitalization and grammar issues that are explained on the style guide page, which is linked in the deletion message. : : :I know it had some quality issues, I just want to know hat I did wrong specifically. :Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:39, August 9, 2016 (UTC) My case for my story "Mental Illness Isn't a Good Basis for a Horror Story" I see my story about an obsessive stalker has been removed for reasons related to "quality standards." I assume this is because of my story's "wall of text" appearance. Now, if you look at the actual story, you will see that it is divided into paragraphs. However, when I copied and pasted it from my word document, there was no space between the paragraphs, and I did not realize this. I can add that space in if my story is put back up. Second, if the deletion was due to my "lack of a storyline," I would like to argue this. My story did have a plot, a beginning middle and end, an expisition, etc. To elaborate: - basic plot: BPD sufferer is driven by abuse and an obsessive nature to stalking their ex-boyfriend - exposition: narrator suffers from BPD and had an abusive ex - rising action: narrator has been obsessively thinking about the man who abused them - climax: narrator tells us that they are currently watching the ex-boyfriend through his window, revealing that they are stalking him - falling action: there is little of this, but that is common in many stories - resolution: author restates his love for the ex-boyfriend, and hints at the fact that he plans to do something to him (it is unclear) I believe there is tension and good execution in this story, and it is well-written. I ask kindly that you put my story back up so I can fix the "wall of text" problem and keep my story for others to read and share. Thank you. :It wasn't deleted for any reason other than being too underdeveloped for use of such a familiar concept - "climax: narrator tells us that they are currently watching the ex-boyfriend through his window, revealing that they are stalking him." It's not really your fault for not knowing how familiar this is, but that remains the reason. Your writing is fine, but the shorter a story is, the more original it has to be. Feel free to use our writer's workshop if you wanna get some feedback and work on further developing it. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:46, August 16, 2016 (UTC) My appeal for Down In The Well part 1 of 2 Hello I've just been notified that my creepypasta had been deleted and I want to know why? I've just started using this page to post them so that might be one reason. The next one could be my spelling as I'm not very good at it. I do use a spell checker but sometimes they do get out. Also it might be that it wasn't finished as I was making a part 2.Or thta i had a massive block of text at one point.Another thing could of been the title with each word capitalized.The point is I really want my creepypasta back I spent 4 hours last night writing it. It really means a lot to me. :Like my number of messages on your talk page imply, your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards. As you've made no changes from the time of posting to this appeal, I'm denying your story on the grounds that it isn't up to quality standards. There are a lot of punctuation, wording, spelling, capitalization, and story issues here. :Punctuation issues: Commas missing where needed. "Welcome to Slough(,) a town for everyone.", "we just had to deal with it(,) pack", "Everything did look sad(,) the houses white but slitghtly fading.", "The house did look ok and we thanked our new friend(,) she also said her name was Anna.", etc. I suggest reading your story aloud to yourself to see where natural pauses come up and generally those areas require punctuation of some sort. Apostrophes missing from possessive words and contractions. "a present made by a vicar(')s money", "But thats (that's) just my opinion.", etc. :Awkward wording: "So like my whole family we just had to deal with it pack are (our) bags and go to this place.", "See just makes feel down doesn't it.(?)", " It wasn't much just a bed, A desk with a chair and a computer, a lamp and bedside table with some draws for clothes.", "It looked like it was frequently used as the rope was new and bucket was shiney with a wooden support and cobble finish which looked like (avoid reusing phrases as it comes off as redundant) it went quite far down", etc. :Capitalization: "We pulled up to our "new home"(,) It (it) looked like the others white and faded", "a bit nicer. she (She) wore a dark blue dress and smart black shoes", "And before she left she asked if we where coming to church on sunday (Sunday)", "We had finished unboxing on saturday (Saturday) so my room was finished", " It wasn't much just a bed, A (a) desk with a chair and a computer,", etc. :Spelling: "Everything did look sad the houses white but slightly (slightly) fading.", "But not what I thought the sign ment. (meant)", "All the houses in the hamlet where (were) arranged in a circle", "The woman saw my intrest (interest) and explained", "And last of all was an attic which we where (were) told not to go up until we had settled in." etc. There really is no reason for there to be this many issues (there are at least ten other instances of misspellings here) as Word has a spell check. :Story issues: First things first, we don't accept unfinished stories. This wiki only accepts complete stories and yours really isn't standalone enough to be considered finished. In fact, there isn't enough to even qualify this as a creepy pasta. A majority of the story is centered around describing the town and its inhabitants. It basically is: 'protagonist moves to town, goes to church, meets Molly, and the story ends with a promise you'll finish it in a few days'. That really isn't enough to engage the reader and other than describing everything as gloomy, there really isn't a lot to convey that this is in fact a horror story. Due to the large number of mechanical issues and the fact that this story is unfinished, I'm turning down this appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Afterlife I'd like to make a Appeal for the story I had posted called Afterlife, it wasn't A long story simple and to the point, but after being on your site for over 3 minutes, one of the mods, deleted it, and I feel it was unjustified I'm trying to find out what is the deal it, wasn't badly written and its plot wasn't terrible. So i'd like it to be returned please. :I'm just going to copy/paste the message I left on your talk page as you seem uninterested in reading the messages and the headers to save myself time. Your story was deleted for not meeting quality standards and this appeal is being turned down for the same reason. :Capitalization: "most wonder how it, feels simply asking themselves; Does it hurt?.", "I was just Alone (alone) really the thought of no one to talk to or to listen to me in on itself was simply maddening.", " this long lonely path, When (when) I was young I never believed in a god", "or The (the) burning pit’s of fire and brimstone known as Hell", "motioning out swaying and moving back and forth no sound from it just turning and moving, In an unnatural way nothing should ever turn or move for us.", etc. :Punctuation issues: Random punctuation. "most wonder how it, feels simply asking themselves; Does it hurt?.", "Day’s (Days) turned into weeks", "or The burning pit’s of fire and brimstone known as Hell", etc. You also tend to forget to properly use commas. "I wasn't scared anything bothered me fully anymore just everything seemed so calm so relaxing.", "I had passed the living(,) moving on(,) moving through(,) seeing them live their daily lives", "I was just Alone(,) really the thought of no one to talk to or to listen to me in on (of) itself was simply maddening.", etc. :Spelling: "The segment of seeing the very life leave my body, in that small ally, (alley)", " I though it had been all just a bad dream", "When I saw him walking down the road he was in fear running screaming like a mad man looking around,(comma not needed) every corner like the devil himself walk (was) looking for him right then.", "“Run, run you full (fool) or it’ll get you!”" etc. :Awkward wording: "The segment of seeing the very life leave my body, in that small ally, with nothing more than just strange.", "I wasn't scared anything bothered me fully anymore just everything seemed so calm so relaxing.", "Walking out of the alley, then I looked up to see the sky, there had been nothing just the endless armament (armament means military weapons or an army formation, contextually this doesn't really make much sense as you don't elaborate on why the clouds are threatening.) clouds, flowing through the sky, no sun, no moon.", "Just those long down clouds, I paid no mind for them.", "He looked seeing me, surprised shocked", etc. :Run-on sentences: "Though my body remained the same never aging never changing just me continuing on this long lonely path, When I was young I never believed in a god, I felt that once you died there was nothing but now this was something I hadn’t thought of was this all that it was you walking down on earth no one seeing you and just taking your long turn away from the world this couldn’t be it.", "For I a now god fearing man turn and ran leaving behind this home and place begging and praying that that thing will never find me looking to the corner of my eyes, for whatever that thing is, knowing it will come for me and takes me to whatever god or devil know’s where, and I pray to any deity that it never will find me, I’d even sell my soul to the devil for protection.", etc. :Story issues: The story is extremely rushed and basically amounts to a man dying, seeing a Cthulhu knockoff, and running home. I actually finished reading your story and originally was going to delete it for being unfinished, but then I realized that that was the ending you were going for. There isn't a whole lot of story here and what you do have is awkwardly told. I'm sorry, but this needs a lot of work. :Story issues cont.: The ending is extremely anti-climactic and there's no sense of resolution. "For I a now god fearing man turn and ran leaving behind this home and place begging and praying that that thing will never find me looking to the corner of my eyes, for whatever that thing is, knowing it will come for me and takes me to whatever god or devil know’s where, and I pray to any deity that it never will find me, I’d even sell my soul to the devil for protection." The audience is left wondering what the point of the story was as there wasn't any real involving plot or strong conclusion. Are we (the audience) to assume that nothing happened after this point and there was no explanation for the creature's existence or the protagonist's final fate? :I'm sorry, but there are multiple other instances of awkward wording, spelling, punctuation, capitalization, run-on sentences, and story issues so I suggest proof-reading your stories as it'll likely save you the embarrassment of a pithy message only to realize that your story is far from perfect. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I do want to appolgice I didn't see the first time you told me that ws a mistake on my end, and I am sorry and I can look over it, and also, wasn't planning for that to be a cthulhu knockoff, and technicly not being a smart ass but cthulhu is a water being if your refurering to a being more closer to the sky you'd want azthoth, also i respect your desision but i think you should look over the sight since recently i had saw, someone had actually posted the whole novel no changes word for word of frankenstine and other works of H.p.lovecraft that also breaks the sies rules. :::I was talking about the physical description being a dead ringer for Cthulhu's common depiction in media, but kudos on trying to name-drop. As for those stories being on site, I suggest looking up public domain as there have been no wrong-doings there (in fact multiple sites have the complete works of Poe, Lovecraft, Shelley, etc.) as the stories have been properly cited and posted within the law. This discussion however has no place on a deletion appeal as your story has already been denied (per the header). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:53, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Raindrop appeal Hello I have just been notfied that my creepypasta has been delete. Can I be told why? The name of the creepypasta is Raindrop. It is was going to be my first creepypasta to be put on instagram as I have a horror account. If my story is to small I will make it longer. I have spelled checked it on freespellcheckers.com so that shouldn't have been a problem.Also there was a page before mine called Raindrop so maybe that was a reason why? So why was my pasta deleted? Raven's Aren't Scary (talk) 14:29, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :As with your previous deletion (and denial), your story was removed for failing to meet quality standards. There are spelling ("The sound the tiny water bombs make as the (sic) crash onto the walls of your home."), fragmented sentences ("As more crash onto your walls." As implies a comparison is about to be made or a conjunctive sentence. As more rain crashes into the wall, what happens next?), awkward wording ("The little splashes it makes from your ceiling dropping into a small bucket to collect the liquid."), redundancy ("the sound the tiny water bombs make as the crash onto the walls of your home. As more crash onto your walls." you use crashing into your walls twice and the verb crash three times in a six sentence story.), and story issues. Here is a guide on flash fiction that I suggest you read as your story needed a lot more detail and focus to be effective. I'm sorry, but this story doesn't work very well with the numerous errors and the fact that this topic has been covered a number of times before. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:37, September 1, 2016 (UTC) My first creepypasta story "Suicide Pact" This was my first story I've ever made. I didn't see how it was rejected so fast without a reason. Although it was my first creepypasta, it was a bit cruel to delete it without a second notice. I've checked my spelling, made sure it was short, sweet, and bloody, etc. I hope you read this and reupload it. I want everyone to see it. Thanks. FYI, I can't get the story now because you guys deleted it. You guys find it because you're the ones who deleted it. I can't do anything about it. Lugal El (talk) 05:14, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Lugal El :Entitled much? That concept is incredibly overused, and you did nothing to improve upon it. There are other issues like tense/grammar/etc. Also, please don't create categories. 4chan is not a category, and the blog post category is only for actual blogs, not stories written in blog format. Here is a copy of your story - http://pastebin.com/dc46bqp1 :Jay Ten (talk) 13:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) The Evacuation - revision Hello. I revised my pasta "The Evacuation" and decided to try to get it approved again. Here's the new version:http://pastebin.com/N59M4svY :I'm sorry, but I have to deny this appeal. You have made improvements to your story, but I honestly couldn't read past the first journal entry because the writing is simply too dry/robotic. There are also still a few technical issues here and there, but you have cleaned those up quite a bit. Keep reading and practicing; you will get better if you want to. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Dollhouse Hello. I'm new to Creepypasta Wiki, and I posted a new Creepypasta yesterday called Dollhouse. Before I posted it I made sure there wasn't a single story with the same name or plotline- I searched this Wiki for other stories. After going through many steps, and editing the story, I want to know if Dollhouse can be appealed. I have pasted a link to the editied version of Dollhouse below. The link connects to Quotev, to my account and my published stories. You don't need to sign up to see the story. On Quotev, I'm known as Kiddo Palpatine. Please consider the appeal for Dollhouse. Thank you. https://www.quotev.com/story/8491856/Dollhouse :I'm sorry, but there are several major flaws with your story. I can also assure you that you didn't search the whole wiki, because that would mean you read over ten thousand stories. I have added your story to the writer's workshop and explained how to edit it. I'm sure you will receive some feedback soon. I will tell you right now that it needs a ton of work before making another appeal. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, and our style guide. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Please bring my "Unple" pasta back. I wish to bring my CreepyPasta back called "Unple" which is about a character who is home alone and his game begins to glitch and things get a little odd and unpleasant, which is where the monster Unple, gets his name. Unple(asant). and I wish for my Pasta to be undeleted. I also wish to point out that this was my first Pasta and I wasn't happy that I sat for hours and made a creepy face all for it to be deleted. Here is a link to my Pasta so you may see what apparently was wrong with it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Unple Pandabot2001 (talk) 10:12, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but your story suffers from a wide range of issues. Most of all, it is a haunted game. Those are blacklisted. Even if that wasn't the case, the story is filled with clichés, spelling mistakes, etc. It is a very long way from meeting our quality standards, and if it did you would need to make a spinoff appeal first. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:33, September 17, 2016 (UTC) : Dream Relief I would just like to appear the deletion of my story, simple as that. I double checked and proofread the whole thing and put it through spellcheck twice so here's the final product: http://pastebin.com/7ibk5nxr Thank you, and please get back to me about this ASAP. (The four tidles isn't working, even in source editor, so I'll just have to directly link URL's. Sorry) Profile: ☀http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:DatWriterBoi Talk page: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DatWriterBoi Thanks. :I'm afraid this does not meet our Quality Standards. While as an idea it has potential, the delivery is lacking. It's all too sudden with no build-up. The biggest issue with this is, though, the lack of atmosphere. The story feels dry, it doesn't feel like we're in a dream. Just text on a screen. There is no description of the environment or the characters and that makes it difficult for the reader to immerse themselves in the story. :Lastly, this has numerous grammar issues. Two such occasions are the following: :"You know are dreaming" - You missed the word 'you' between 'know' and 'are'. :"built here on it's own" - It is " its " instead of " it's ". :I'm sorry but I have to deny this. If you want to improve your writing, I suggest you take future stories to the Writer's Workshop and you read the Writing Advice Blogs. They help out a great deal. MrDupin (talk) 12:49, October 1, 2016 (UTC)